Fría Navidad
by Nami Haki
Summary: Ai Haibara llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de Conan, pero desgraciadamente sabía que él ya tenía a una mujer en su corazón, a Ran. ¿Conseguirá enamorarle y vivir su sueño o preferirá a Ran? One-shoot ambientado en navidad.


_**FRÍA NAVIDAD**_

Silencio. La casa estaba en completo silencio, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Removí el contenido de la taza de café que tenía encima del escritorio y le di un pequeño sorbo, volviéndola a dejar en el mismo lugar. Me acomodé en la silla verde, un pequeño ruido salió de las ruedas de la silla, normal hacía años que la había comprado y ya estaba bastante vieja.

En estos momentos estaba sola, no me gustaba. Sentía que la gran casa donde llevaba viviendo los últimos años se me quedaba grande. La persona con la que vivía, el profesor Agase se había ido todo el fin de semana a una convención de inventores y seguramente hasta el martes por la tarde no volvería.

Me quedé mirando la pantalla del ordenador portátil durante varios minutos. En esa pequeña pantallita se encontraba, entre miles de números y letras que solo los grandes científicos entenderían, la fórmula definitiva para crear el antídoto del APTX4869. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que solo le faltaba un componente para que saliera bien? Si tan solo hubiera sabido antes que era tan fácil crear un antídoto, lo hubiera hecho. No lo dudaría ni un instante, estoy segura.

Como me gustaría poder crear un invento que me permitiera viajar en el tiempo, hubiera rectificado tantas cosas en mi vida… Supongo que nunca hubiera creado esa horrible droga con efectos secundarios que hace que tu cuerpo se encoja hasta volver a tener siete años. Cada día me arrepiento de mis errores, pero no puedo hacer nada por rectificarlos.

Y mi gran error no fue crear esa estúpida droga. El error más tonto que he cometido es enamorarme de Shinichi Kudou. Parece mentira que una persona tan fría y distante como yo, haya podido caer tan bajo… Enamorarme… Nunca había creído en el amor hasta que le conocí, él con sus defectos y sus virtudes consiguió robarme el corazón sin saberlo. Pero soy tan orgullosa que nunca se lo voy a decir, no podría. Él no me ama y la verdad es que le comprendo. ¿Quién podría estar enamorado de alguien que le ha arruinado su vida?

Me levanté y me dirigí hacía el laboratorio para poder añadirle el componente que le faltaba a la pequeña pastilla blanca y roja que llevaba en mi bolsillo. De camino, cogí el teléfono que estaba encima de la mesita del salón y marqué un número que me sabía de memoria. Al otro lado del aparato, me contesto la voz de un inocente y cansado niño.

-¿Con quién hablo? -Kudou, soy yo. –Haibara, estoy a punto de cenar. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -Oye, que si no te interesa el antídoto definitivo cuelgo. -¿H-Has dicho el antídoto definitivo? -Sí. Lo acabo de terminar hace un rato. ¿Quieres que te lo entregue mañana? -¡NO! Q-Quiero decir… ¡Enseguida voy!

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto de su decisión, él ya me había colgado. Por su voz parecía que la noticia que le acababa de dar, le había gustado bastante. Normal, el pobre llevaba ya unos tres años esperando este momento, era su mayor deseo poder volver a recuperar su vida y ser el famoso detective adolescente Shinichi Kudou.

Terminé de hacer los últimos retoques a la pastilla, para estar segura de que todo funcionara correctamente y no pasara ningún accidente inoportuno. Me quedé contemplando el pequeño objeto con muchas emociones dentro de mí, pensar que por culpa de algo tan pequeño había sufrido tanto y había conocido al amor de mi vida, era algo irónico. Mitad blanca y mitad roja, pureza y sangre. Trágica combinación.

Subí las escaleras hacía el piso de arriba para poner el teléfono en carga, como siempre al profesor se le había olvidado. Cuando estaba recorriendo el pasillo para llegar a la habitación, me detuve frente al gran ventanal que había en el lado izquierdo. Me quedé un rato observando la calle, que al ser navidad, circulaba bastante muchedumbre de gente, supongo que harían las compras navideñas para sus familiares o seres queridos. Nunca me han gustado nada estos días, hace frío, nieva, tengo que ayudar a quitar nieve de la entrada y no tengo a nadie de mi familia a quien poder comprarle regalos. Triste, lo sé.

Entre la gente que paseaba, clavé la vista en una chica a la que yo podría reconocer en cualquier lugar. Se quedó quieta delante de la mansión de Shinichi, que ahora estaba vacía ya que él no podía volver con el aspecto de un niño. Si no fuera por la bufanda de lana, los guantes y el abrigo tan grueso que llevaba, estoy segura de que Ran, la chica, se hubiera quedado congelada.

Ella, Ran Mouri, era la chica más amable, inocente y buena que había conocido en toda mi vida, podía dar su vida por salvar a una niña que ni si quiera conocía. Siempre que la veía me acordaba de mi difunta hermana Akemi, las dos se parecían mucho. Por eso me resulta irónico pensar que una chica como ella, pueda ser mi enemiga.

Ella era la chica por la cual Shinichi quería volver a tener su cuerpo, era la dueña del corazón de la persona de la que yo estaba enamorada. Por su culpa nunca podría estar con la persona de la cual es dueño de mi corazón. Ella era la causante de que yo tuviera que trabajar noche tras noche para terminar antídotos temporales para que Shinichi estuviera feliz, aunque su sonrisa también era gratificante para mí. Me hacía sentir impotente, débil ante ella, a sus ojos yo simplemente era una indefensa niña.

-¡Haibara ya estoy aquí!

Podía reconocer aquella voz en cualquier lugar, era él. Miré el reloj que siempre llevaba puesto en la muñeca, solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que le llamé. Se notaba que estaba impaciente por tomarse el antídoto, la solución a sus problemas.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, había una parte de mí que no quería darle esa cajita, ya que cuando lo hiciera nunca más podría volver a verle con los mismos ojos, ya no sería una persona libre. Pero por otra parte, quería verle feliz por una maldita vez, quería verle sonreír de verdadera alegría y saber que yo era la causante de su felicidad.

-Vaya, no pensaba que llegarías tan pronto. –Dije mostrándome lo más fría posible.- ¿Estás nervioso? -¿Cómo quieres que no esté nervioso? ¡Llevo esperando este momento desde hace años Haibara! -Lo sé…

Los dos nos quedamos callados durante varios segundos. Notaba la gran felicidad que él sentía por dentro, estaba nervioso, algo normal. Y yo… Supongo que estaba triste, feliz y nerviosa, es difícil de explicar lo que sentía en aquel momento.

-Oye Haibara… Muchas gracias por trabajar tan duramente cada día en el antídoto, se que si fuera por ti nunca lo hubieras hecho. –No me des las gracias, después de todo fui yo la causante a tu problema. Toma.

Saqué la cajita aterciopelada que estaba dentro del bolsillo de la bata blanca que usaba para el laboratorio, la apreté fuertemente y le extendí la mano para que la cogiera, ofreciéndosela como último regalo. Su mirada transmitía alegría, estoy segura de que esa fue la vez que más feliz le vi. Cogió la caja con su mano y se acerco a mí.

-Espero que con esto ya no tengas más problemas Kudou. -¡Muchísimas gracias Haibara, eres la mejor!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él me abrazó con fuerza y me dió un corto beso en la mejilla derecha. Después, salió corriendo atravesando el salón hasta llegar a la puerta y aún sonriendo se despidió de mi con la mano.

-¡Feliz Navidad Ai y muchísimas gracias!

Subí las escaleras de nuevo, mientras con mi mano me acariciaba la mejilla derecha, donde hacía unos minutos me había dado un beso, como si con ese contacto el beso fuera a permanecer en ese lugar para siempre. Volví a pasar por el gran ventanal y me quede mirándolo. Me arrepiento de a ver visto aquello…

Shinichi, volvía a ser él, ya tenía diecisiete años otra vez y llevaba una ropa de su tamaño, ya que supongo que se había traído ropa para cambiarse. Él se acercó hacía la puerta de su casa, donde todavía estaba Ran, que cuando le vio no dudó ni un instante en lanzarse a sus brazos. Y bajo la nieve que empezaba a caer, él la abrazó mientras ella empezaba a sollozar en su hombro. Se miraron tiernamente y se besaron. Su primer beso, el primero de su nueva relación como novios.

Y yo me quedé allí, quieta, paralizada, inmóvil al ver como las pocas ilusiones que quedaban en mi corazón se desvanecían, como copos de nieve cayendo del cielo. Y sin darme cuenta una traviesa lágrima se escapó de mi ojo izquierdo. Era la primera vez que lloraba des de hacía muchos años, des de la muerte de mi hermana. Rápidamente, con mi mano, la quite de mi rostro, borrando todas las señales de que había estado allí.

Miré al cielo, estaba empezando a nevar muy fuerte. Vi como él le cogía la mano amorosamente a Ran y los dos entraban dentro de la mansión Kudou, supongo que para demostrarse el amor mutuo que sentían y que tantos años habían estado ocultando y negando, ahora podían estar juntos para siempre.

Me alejé de la ventana, sabiendo que si me quedaba más tiempo sufriría. Iba cabizbaja, con la mirada perdida en algún rincón del suelo. Y de mis labios, se escapó la palabra que nunca le dije a Shinichi ya que no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Sin saber porque, le susurre aquel te quiero al aire.

Pero él tenía que ser feliz, vivir la vida que él quería y si para serlo tenía que estar con ella, yo lo aceptaría con gusto, solo quería verle complacido. Y a partir de hoy, iba a intentar olvidarle, aunque sabía que iba a ser difícil, seguiría siendo una niña de siete años y viviría la infancia que nunca tuve.

-Feliz Navidad a ti también Shinichi…

_**FIN**_


End file.
